Never Again
by niki230
Summary: —Bienvenido de vuelta, Bill.— Murmuró, sabiendo que el otro le escucharía en el silencio del boque. No pudo evitar que las emociones se notaran en su voz. Dios… le había extrañado tanto… Al menos, tenían toda una eternidad por delante. Después de todo, mientras uno exista, el contrario también lo hará y ninguno del otro se podrá apartar. Tercera y última parte de Meant to be yours
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, al final si salió tercera parte xd**

 **Admito que fue divertido hacerla, aunque varias veces me quedé pegada y sin saber cómo evitar que Dipper cayera en lo oscurito :´v Ya luego me desquitaré con un Dark!Dipper, como debe ser y como Dios manda xd**

 **Ah, una aclaración con respecto a la canción del inicio. Donde hay un asterisco, es porque la original dice "la manera en que me odiabas./ Extraño los gritos, la forma en que me culpabas" (The way you hate me/ I miss the screaming, the way you blame me) Pero decidí cambiarlo a segunda persona ya que, bueno, como nuestro dorito se fue a la puta (:v) todo está narrado en tercera persona, pero desde el punto de vista de Dipper.**

 **Pd: Les recomiendo que escuchen el male edit de esta canción, no sé, me gustó más y ese fue el que me dio inspiración uwu**

 **Ah, lean las notas finales, hay una noticia que sé que les va a interesar 7u7**

* * *

 _Extraño las mentiras y el dolor,_

 _Las peleas que nos mantenían despiertos_

 _¡Te lo estoy diciendo!_

 _Extraño las cosas malas,_

 _La manera en que te* odiaba._

 _Extraño los gritos, la forma en que te* culpaba._

 **I miss the missery -Halestorm**

* * *

Mabel miró a su hermano, quien tenía la mirada perdida y aún no probaba su desayuno.

—¿Estás bien, Dip Dip?— Preguntó, llamando la atención de su hermano.

—Uh, sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque no has probado los panqueques que nos sirvieron desde hace 10 minutos.— Dijo, mirándole con preocupación.

—OH, lo siento. Estaba pensando.— Murmuró, dándole una probada a su comida. No podía ser tan obvio ni permitirse el preocupar a su hermana. Es decir, la quería a pesar de todo, pero… nadie podía negar que tener su atención era algo cansino. Además, sólo sería un retraso para sus propósitos y tampoco quería que alguien más encontrara la estatua de Bill.

Mabel le miró unos segundos más, que a Dipper le resultaron eternos, pero se encogió de hombros y siguió con su desayuno.

Dipper suspiró, pensando en cómo averiguar la forma de invocar a Bill Cipher de nuevo. Los diarios habían sido destruidos y eran su única fuente de información, además de su tío. Y estaba seguro de que a él no podría sacarle mucha información. ¿Quizá si consultaba al viejo Mcguket encontraría algo? O… ¡Gideon! ¡Gideon fue quien invocó a Bill durante su primer verano en Gravity Falls! Tal vez aún recordara el ritual….

* * *

Tocó la puerta de la casa de los Gleeful, mordiendo su labio inferior. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de su plan. Es decir, Gideon y él nunca se llevaron bien, ni siquiera cuando este empezó a pretender a Mabel de nuevo el verano pasado.

—Dipper Pines…— dijo Gideon a modo de saludo, con evidente sorpresa.— ¿Qué te trae por acá?

Dipper ignoró la pregunta.

—¿Qué tan en serio vas con mi hermana?— Preguntó, haciendo su mejor cara de seriedad, rozando lo intimidante. Lo bueno es que había aumentado de estatura los dos últimos años y, además, ya no era tan escuálido y debilucho como cuando llegó al pueblo por primera vez.

Gideon le miró unos segundos, antes de sonrojarse levemente, pero mirarle decidido.

—Tan enserio como se puede ir con una chica. Por favor, Pines, ¡me gusta desde hace dos años!— Exclamó, sin notar la leve sonrisa que se formaba en los labios de Dipper.

—Entonces te voy a ayudar con ella.

Gideon le miró con sospecha.

—¿Qué te traes entre manos, Pines? Porque dudo que sea mero altruismo lo que te empujó a ofrecerme tu ayuda justo ahora.— Dipper rió, notando que Gideon se había vuelto más perceptivo.

—Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas, sí necesito tu ayuda con algo…

* * *

—¡Estás loco!— Exclamó el rubio, mirando a Dipper, quien internamente se reía de la expresión de Gideon, como si le hubiese salido un tercer ojo.— ¿Para qué demonios quieres saber cómo es el ritual de invocación de Cipher? ¡Esta muerto de todas maneras!

—Entonces…— Comenzó, arrastrando las silabas y sonriendo con burla.— ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? No se puede invocar lo que no existe, después de todo.

Gideon bufó, acomodándose el cabello.

—Siempre se puede tener paranoia cuando ese maldito demonio casi destruye todo, Pines.— Gruñó.

—Bueno, ¿quieres que te ayude con Mabel o no? Sólo te estoy pidiendo que me digas cómo invocaste a Bill la primera vez, no que te rasures la cabeza.— Dijo, ya algo harto de la situación. Había intentado sacarle esa información a Gleeful desde hace unos 20 minutos sin éxito. Y tampoco debía denotar su desesperación o sería sospechoso.

—¡Bien! Pero más te vale hacer que Mabel se fije en mí.— siseó— Sígueme.

Dipper obedeció, caminando despreocupadamente detrás del rubio hasta que se detuvieron frente a, lo que Dipper supuso que era, el cuarto de Gideon.

—Cómo sabrás, Cipher destruyó los diarios, pero… bueno, siempre hay que ser precavido.— Gideon se acercó a su escritorio y sacó varios papeles.— Ten, tomé esas copias cuando encontré el diario, por si acaso.

Dipper asintió, tomando las hojas y preguntándose por qué a él no se le había ocurrido algo como eso, siendo que en ese tiempo era un paranoico de primera.

—Gracias.— Sonrió— Me aseguraré de que Mabel sepa el grandioso prospecto en que te has convertido.— Dijo, revisando distraídamente los papeles.— Espera. Falta la página con las instrucciones para invocarlo.

Gideon sonrió inocentemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sabes que nunca he confiado demasiado en los Pines.— dijo, ganándose una mirada de odio de Dipper.— Esto es la mitad. Cuando me consigas una cita con Mabel, te daré lo que falta.

— ¡Bien! Dame máximo 2 días y te conseguiré tu tan ansiada cita con mi hermana. Pero más te vale que no me estés tomando el pelo, Gideon, o me encargaré de que cualquier posibilidad que hubieses tenido con mi gemela, se pierda.

Y dicho esto, se dirigió a la salida de la casa de Gideon, con la satisfacción de estar a un paso más cerca de recuperar a Bill y de haber provocado semejante cara de horror en su (ugh) futuro cuñado.

* * *

Suspiró, sobándose las sienes con las manos. ¿Por qué la información de su tío tenía que ser tan ambigua cuando se trataba de Bill, excepto para decir que "era extremadamente peligroso" y "que no había que invocarlo bajo ninguna circunstancia"? ¿Se debía a que su tío evitaba cualquier mención del demonio hasta en sus diarios, o a que Bill fue demasiado inteligente, como para no decirle mucho sobre su naturaleza a Ford?

Además, había otro problema: No sabía si funcionaria una convocación normal, dado que no sabía lo que el borra memoria había ocasionado en Bill.

Miró a la estatua frente a él y se puso de pie al notar que ya casi anochecía. Se acercó a la estatua y acarició la fría piedra.

—Te veo mañana, Bill. Prometo traerte de vuelta lo más pronto posible…— dijo, besando de forma tierna la nariz y de la estatua y yéndose rápidamente de ahí. Debía idear un plan para que su tío le brindara la información que necesitaba y, de paso, hacer que Mabel cayera a los pies de Gideon… o al menos que se sintiera ligeramente atraída. Al menos, Gideon ya no era ese mocoso rechoncho con cara de bebé. De ser así, ni con su ayuda saldría de la friendzone.

Llegó a la cabaña al mismo tiempo que sus dos tíos y su hermana, quienes habían salido a pasear por el pueblo y a visitar al vejo Mcguket (a quien Dipper debería hacerle una visita también, pero a solas)

—Hola Dip Dip ¿Dónde habías estado?— Mabel preguntó, mirando hacia las manos de Dipper, donde estaba su propio diario, donde algunas partes de las hojas que Gideon le había dado sobresalían.

—Oh, bueno… Estuve con Gideon— Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y preparándose para convertir al rubio ególatra en un dios griego caído de los cielos.— ¿Lo has visto? Parece que ha bajado de peso, incluso su cabello tiene más estilo.

Sonrió al ver que había captado el interés de su hermana. Debía molestarle que su hermana fuese así de superficial respecto a sus intereses amorosos, pero en ese momento le estaba siendo muy útil.

—¿En serio? Ahora que lo pienso… no lo veo desde el verano pasado…— Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, en ese tiempo Gideon tampoco era igual al primer verano que pasaron ahí. ¿Sería que la pubertad hacía milagros incluso en personas como Gideon Gleeful?— ¿Por qué lo dices?

Dipper se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, te manda saludos.

—¡Ese mocoso insolente no se va a acercar a mi sobrina— La voz de Stanley interrumpió la conversación, pero al parecer Mabel estaba tan curiosa, que le ignoró. Dipper la imitó.

—¿En serio?— Pregunto, ladeando la cabeza confundida.— No creí que se acordara de mí.

— ¿Bromeas?— Rió, pensando en qué más decir para enganchar la atención de su hermana en Gideon.— Por lo que ví, sigue tan flechado de ti como cuando teníamos 13.

— ¿Qué me estas queriendo decir, hermano?— Dipper se encogió de hombros. Su hermana se había vuelto más perspicaz que antes, aunque él sabía jugar mejor sus cartas.

—Bueno, últimamente has estado algo triste desde la ruptura con tu novio, y pensé que podrías intentarlo con Gideon ahora que es bien parecido.— A pesar de que sus palabras eran ciertas, tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no hacer una mueca. Después de todo, estaba hablando de Gideon y él no era gay. Sí, le gustaba un demonio psicópata con un endemoniadamente sexy y estilizado cuerpo masculino, pero ¡hey! Que la pansexualidad1 tampoco era inexistente.— Quizá podría animarle a que te invite a salir.

Mabel mordió su labio.

—¿Bien parecido, dices?

—Casi tan guapo como Marmando o aquellos chicos de tu banda pop.— Dijo, de forma automática, sonriendo al ver el brillo de interés en los ojos de su gemela. Bingo.— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué dices?

—Bueno, Gideon fue muy agradable antes de que, bueno, de que lo rechazaras por mí…— murmuró, pensativa.— Vale. ¿Por qué no?

Dipper sonrió, triunfante.

* * *

—Ya tienes una cita garantizada con mi hermana, Gleeful.— Dijo, a penas el rubio abrió la puerta.— Ahora, cumple tu parte del trato.

Gideon alzó una ceja, escéptico.

—¿Para cuándo?

Dipper gruñó, comenzando a impacientarse y a idear una forma para allanar el cuarto del "prodigio".

—Para cuando tú quieras. Tampoco pensaba invitarla por ti, idiota.— bufó, sosteniéndose el puente de la nariz.— Sólo debes invitarla y ella aceptará, ya me encargué de hacerle creer que eres el mejor prospecto.

Gideon asintió, luego de pensarlo por unos momentos.— Bien. Aquí tienes.

Dipper tomó el rollo de hojas que el rubio había sacado de su traje. Quién diría que 2 años después, Gideon seguiría vistiéndose tan elegante. (o ñoño, mejor dicho)

—Gracias.— Dijo, antes de darse la vuelta para irse. Aunque, a último minuto se detuvo.— Por cierto, Gideon, creo que es algo obvio que no puedes decirle a nadie de esto. Aunque, por si las dudas, si se te ocurre mencionar algo… bueno, ya sabes que soy yo quien conoce mejor que nadie los peligros de Gravity Falls con o sin Bill.

El castaño se jactó unos segundos del estremecimiento que sus palabras causaron en el contrario, antes de darse la vuelta. Estaba de más decir que su amenaza iba en serio. No por nada había sido el mejor pupilo de Ford durante el tiempo que estuvo con él, sin contar todos los secretos que Bill le había convidado en algunas ocasiones.

Aún así, sabiendo que Gideon era tan cobarde como para tomar su amenaza en serio (lo que era lo más sensato), decidió que lo mantendría vigilado, por si acaso.

* * *

Se tiró sobre su cama, cerrando los ojos. Había estado ayudando a su tío Ford luego de haber vuelto de la casa de Gideon con uno de sus nuevos proyectos. Aunque, si era sincero, no había entendido bien de qué se trataba y, por primera vez, no tenía interés en ello. Pero, sabía que si se mostraba tan interesado como en antaño, pronto podría interrogar a su tío de forma disimulada. Después de todo, sabía de primera mano que Ford era algo reacio a hablar sobre Cipher.

Suspirando, sonrió levemente antes de quedarse dormido, con la imagen del demonio en su cabeza.

Los siguientes días habían pasado más rápido de lo que Dipper hubiese esperado. Aunque, entre ayudar a su tío Ford y sacarle información acerca de las dimensiones y del plano mental, ayudar a Gideon con su hermana, estudiar las copias del antiguo diario del rubio, buscar en viejos libros de la biblioteca del pueblo y visitar la estatua de Bill, así como registrar todos sus avances en algunas páginas de su propio diario; le habían mantenido lo suficientemente ocupado como para siquiera percatarse de algo tan insignificante como el paso del tiempo.

Se levantó de la silla y fue a dejar los últimos libros que había leído de vuelta al estante, de un extraño buen humor. Gracias a las copias de cómo invocar a Bill Cipher, junto a algunos libros acerca de magia negra y pactos demoníacos que había conseguido de una de las secciones mejor escondidas de la biblioteca, junto a lo que había logrado averiguar de su tío acerca de las diferentes dimensiones del multiverso (de algunas, mejor dicho), creía ya haber encontrado la mejor forma de traer a Bill de regreso. Junto con una pequeña sorpresa que luego llevaría a cabo.

Ahora, sólo necesitaba que fuese luna llena y crear el pentagrama de Bill. Lo mejor, era que al otro día habría una.

Se despidió de la bibliotecaria antes de salir del lugar y caminó de regreso a la cabaña. Estaba feliz de haber perfeccionado un modo de traer a su pareja de regreso a este plano, pero una parte suya no podía evitar sentir un mal presentimiento.

Al llegar a la cabaña, se sorprendió de ver a su hermana junto a sus tíos, aparentemente esperándole en la entrada trasera (la cual solía usar desde el verano pasado para evitar a la clientela).

—¿Pasa algo?— preguntó, alzando una ceja ante la mirada preocupada de su hermana, la seria de Stan y la inexpresiva de Ford. Unos segundos más tarde, su hermana fue la primera en decidir tomar la palabra, de forma dudosa.

—Dipper, ¿por qué has estado investigando acerca de Bill?— La pregunta de su hermana lo descolocó. ¿Cómo es que su hermana sabía de sus investigaciones? Es decir, ya no compartían cuarto y había sido extremadamente cuidadoso con su investigación. Cuando sacaba un libro de la biblioteca, rentaba uno cualquiera y se llevaba el que necesitaba de contrabando (aunque siempre lo devolvía, claro), además de que había guardado las copias en su diarios, el cual siempre ocultaba debajo de su colchón o entre su ropa, si es que no podía llevarlo consigo.

Por otro lado, sabía que Stanley no era de los que tomaban las cosas de otros a menos que esa cosa fuese dinero y dudaba que Stanford invadiera su privacidad de ese modo. Entonces, ¿de dónde había sacado Mabel esa información? ¿De Gideon?

—No sé de qué estás hablando, Mabel.— Respondió, ocultando su nerviosismo. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera al sentirlas comenzar a temblar.— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Mabel enrojeció, como si le avergonzara. Sus tíos no dijeron nada. Dipper se preocupó.

—Mabel… ¿qué hiciste?— Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Mabel explotó.

—¡Lo siento! ¡En verdad no quise revisar tus cosas!— Dipper palideció, comprendiendo las implicaciones.— Es que… bueno, Pato entró a tu cuarto y cuando fui por él, vi tu diario sobre tu cama… y, uhm… no pude resistirme a mirarlo…

Dipper sintió cómo el color volvía a su rostro debido a la rabia.

—¿Estás diciendo… Que entraste a _mi_ cuarto… tocaste _mis_ cosas y revisaste _mi_ diario de investigación?— Siseó, apretando la mandíbula. Mabel retrocedió, asustada por la ira que irradiaba su gemelo. Nunca lo había visto tan enojado. Ni siquiera cuando Bill poseyó su cuerpo y ella no quiso ayudarle en un inicio, tan sólo para impresionar a su crush del momento (aunque dicho de ese modo, sonaba más cruel de lo que en realidad fue..¿no?)

—Dipper.— LA voz firme de Ford, hizo que ambos gemelos se quedaran callados y lo miraran.— La cuestión aquí es… ¿Por qué te interesa saber sobre Cipher?

Dipper bufó, a la defensiva.

—Lo dices como si fuese algo malo.— Dijo, rodando los ojos.— Sólo quería saber si de verdad había desaparecido de nuestras vidas o si había alguna posibilidad de que regresara.

Bueno, eso no era del todo una mentira. Solamente omitió que él quería traer al demonio de regreso.

—¿y para qué?— Ford alzó una ceja con sospecha, mirándolo fijamente. Escudriñándolo.

—Para evitarlo, claro. Además, siempre he sido alguien curioso, tío Ford.— Respondió, sonriendo levemente. Lo único que quería era largarse de ahí.

Stan los interrumpió.

—De todas formas el demonio fue destruido ¿No?— dijo, mirando a su hermano.— Si el chico quiere perder el tiempo es cosa suya. Ya está lo bastante crecidito para ser consciente en qué gasta su tiempo.

Dipper nunca quiso abrazar a su tío de forma tan efusiva, como en ese momento.

—Por cierto, Dipper…. ya que estamos hablando del innombrable… ¿por qué tienes un tatuaje del pentagrama de Bill en el brazo?1

Bueno, ahora se retractaba. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué se tatuó porque quería sentir al demonio tan cerca suyo, que lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue dibujarlo sobre su piel de forma permanente? No podía llegar y decirle "La verdad… es que Bill y yo fuimos pareja, pero tuvimos varios problemas desde que apareció tío Ford, peleamos, pasó el Raromagedon, donde Bill murió. Ya sabes, lo normal. Y, pues, decidí tatuármelo en su forma de triangulo illuminati para no olvidarlo, aunque sea algo muy masoquista."

—Porque siempre me ha gustado su pentagrama.— Mintió, encogiéndose de hombros.— Además, fue lo más relevante en cuanto a misterios que ha pasado en el pueblo… supongo que me marcó.

Ford no pareció tan satisfecho como su hermano, sin embargo no le presionó.

Mabel se encogió ante la mirada de enojo que Dipper le lanzó, antes de siquiera poder decir algo más. Tenía la leve sensación de que su curiosidad había acabado con la confianza que su hermano le tenía.

—Bueno, ya que todo está solucionado ¿quién tiene hambre?— La voz de su tío Stan pareció disminuir la atención en el ambiente, por lo que todos asintieron, siguiéndolo hacia dentro de la cabaña, donde la abuela de Soos ya los esperaba con la cena lista, sentada junto al nuevo jefe de la cabaña del misterio.

Sólo ahí, con todos reunidos, Dipper se permitió relajarse un poco. Igual, al otro día tendría mucho trabajo que hacer.

Claro que, eso no impidió que ignorara a su gemela toda la noche. No era su culpa sentirse ultrajado.

* * *

Esa mañana, a pesar de lo sucedido el día anterior, Dipper se sentía tan descansado que hasta él se sorprendió. No había tenido una noche de descanso tan tranquila desde el Raromagedón. Quizá esta vez fue debido a que sabía lo que acontecería esa misma noche. Todo su ser estaba estremeciéndose de la emoción. Impaciencia y entusiasmo creciendo a partes iguales en su interior.

Bajó tranquilamente a desayunar, con el mejor humor que había tenido en mucho tiempo. La mañana pasó apaciblemente, el desayuno de la abuela de Soos sabía bien y estaban todos los que trabajaban en la cabaña. Pasó una agradable hora hablando con la mayoría. Aún ignoraba a su hermana, en una infantil, pero necesaria muestra de que su enojo no había cesado (necesaria, porque de lo contrario reaccionaría de una manera más violenta de la que le gustaría.)

—Y, dime Dipper, ¿dónde te hiciste ese tatuaje tan cool? El verano pasado no lo tenías ¿cierto?— Dipper pudo notar cómo su tío Ford se tensaba ante la mención del tan dichoso tatuaje en su brazo derecho, pero decidió ignorarlo y mirar a la pelirroja.

—Oh, hay un sitio cerca de mi casa en California. Deberías venir un día, son muy baratos— Respondió, sonriendo.

El desayuno continuó su curso y el resto del día pasó con desesperante lentitud para el adolescente.

* * *

Dipper estuvo todo el día retorciéndose en su impaciencia. Casi provocó que alguien sospechara varias veces debido a su desesperación porqué anocheciera.

Casi.

No por nada había vivido 15 años de su vida con Mabel. Uno aprendía a ser buen actor cuando se deseaba ocultar sus asuntos de alguien tan entrometida como la chica.

—¿A dónde vas, Dip Dip?— Preguntó la castaña en cuestión, mirando a su hermano bajar las escaleras.

—Iré a dar un paseo— Anunció, bajando las escaleras, mientras apretaba su bolso contra el hombro. Se acomodó su gorra, pasando frente a su familia, quienes estaban viendo una cutre película de terror en la sala.

—De acuerdo, pero regresa antes del amanecer.— Dijo Stan, dando un sorbo a su cerveza.

—¡Stanley!— Ford replicó, obviamente en contra de aquello.

—¿Qué? Es joven, déjalo vivir la vida.— Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Dipper sólo rodó los ojos y salió de allí.

* * *

El bosque se encontraba sospechosamente en calma. Como si fuera consciente de lo que estaría a punto de ocurrir en sus rincones.

Dipper se acercó a la fría estatua y la saludó con un tierno beso en la mejilla, antes de ponerse manos a la obra. El castaño estuvo las siguientes horas repasando los hechizos, comprobando que tenía todo lo que necesitaba y, además, tardó más de lo que esperaba dibujando el pentagrama de Bill. Pero, ¿quién podía culparle? No quería ni un solo fallo.

Finalmente, acabó justo a tiempo para el anochecer.

—Ya falta poco Bill, lamento haberte hecho esperar todo este tiempo— Murmuró, apoyando su cuerpo en la estatua. Cada segundo que pasaba era exasperante. ¿Por qué el tiempo no pasaba más rápido?— Pero, finalmente he podido descubrir cómo liberarte. Y no te preocupes, nunca te volveré a dejar…además, me encargaré de que tú tampoco puedas dejarme a mí.

Sonrió dulcemente, mirando su diario. Gracias a su investigación, no sólo había descubierto cómo traer a Bill de regreso, sino que también había descubierto una forma de ligarlos. Una forma de hacer que ninguno pudiese dejar al otro. Un enlace de sangre y alma. Porque, si bien un demonio no era sinónimo de pureza, tenía un alma. Muy diferente a una humana, pero alma a fin de cuentas. Además, el alma de un demonio y un humano eran extremadamente compatibles. Por ello, era muy fácil hacer tratos con ellos.2

Miró cómo la luna comenzaba a alzarse y sonrió.

Era momento de actuar.

Se colocó en frente del pentagrama y encendió las velas, una a una. Después, tomó una pequeña cuchilla y cortó una parte de su mano, sin ni siquiera inmutarse por el ardor que esto le provocó. Estaba demasiado entusiasmado como para preocuparse por esas nimiedades.

Luego, con cuidado, dejó que las gotas de sangre cayeran estratégicamente alrededor del dibujo de Bill y sobre el pino que le representaba. Posteriormente, tomó su diario y con toda la seguridad que pudo decir, recitó el hechizo de invocación de Bill:

— _Triangulum Estangulum. Veneforis dominus ventium. ¡Veneforis venetisarium!—_ Comenzó, mirando cómo su alrededor comenzaba a ponerse de color gris.— ¡ _Olugnairt, Olugnairt, Olugnairt, Olugnairt, Olugnairt!_

De repente, el castaño observó con una creciente felicidad cómo enfrente suyo comenzaba a aparecer un chico de cabello rubio y negro, vestido elegantemente. Luego continuó. Ya había invocado a Bill, ahora debía unirlos _para siempre._

— _Es spielt keine rolle, wenn du mich nicht liebst, was du f_ _ühlst, kann unsere seelen nicht trennen_ _. Mit diesem zauber kette ich unser leben, Solange man existiert, wird auch der andere und niemand kann von dem anderen getrennt werden_.3— recitó, cerrando los ojos. Cuando los volvió a unir, notó como una especie de hilo azul le unía a la figura frente a él. Casi se regodeó al ver la sorpresa en los ojos de Bill.

—Bienvenido de vuelta, Bill.— Murmuró, sabiendo que el otro le escucharía en el silencio del boque. No pudo evitar que las emociones se notaran en su voz. Dios… le había extrañado tanto…

—¿Pinetree?— Bill aún no salía de su asombro. ¿ _Su_ Pinetree le había invocado? Y, lo más importante, ¿había vinculado sus almas? ¡Já! Y él que pensó que iba a tener que obligarle… Definitivamente, Dipper Pines no dejaba de sorprenderle. Incluso siendo la primera vez que le veía desde que había sido expulsado de esa dimensión. Se veía más… maduro. ¿Incluso más alto?— Pinetree… ¡Estas sangrando!

El chillido de Bill le hizo mirarse la mano, la cual efectivamente estaba sangrando. Sonrió, quitándole importancia y se abalanzó a abrazar al otro.

—¡Lo siento!— Exclamó, con su rostro contra el cuello del mayor. Al menos ahora le llegaba hasta allí y no sólo hasta el pecho.— No hubo momento en que no pensara qué habría pasado si fuese egoísta. Yo… yo no…

Y entonces, Dipper Pines lloró. Lloró incluso más que aquella vez, donde encontró la estatua de su pareja en el bosque, hace tan sólo algunos días.

Bill le devolvió el abrazo, aún desconcertado. ¿Qué había hecho que Dipper Pines le eligiera sobre su familia tan de repente? ¿Y cuándo había crecido tanto? Claro que, como el oportunista que era, decidió dejar de lado todas esas dudas y se concentró en apretar al menor contra su cuerpo, deleitándose con la calidez del cuerpo contrario.

—No necesitas disculparte, Pinetree.— Murmuró, haciendo aparecer un pañuelo y limpiando las lágrimas del otro.— Te ves del asco cuando lloras ¿ya te lo había dicho?

Dipper rió levemente, musitando un "idiota" y lanzándose sobre el mayor, juntando sus labios y haciéndoles caer en el proceso.

Bill le pegó contra sí, convirtiendo el suave beso en un contacto más apasionado y desesperado. No tenía idea de qué había pasado con su Pinetree en su ausencia, pero le gustaba.

Dipper gimió, correspondiendo feliz.

Finalmente se sentía completo.

Finalmente, estaba _feliz._

Y, sinceramente, no le importaba para nada lo que pasara después, incluso si había un segundo apocalipsis, mientras eso significara no volver a apartarse de Bill. De _su_ Bill. Por otro lado, tenía un vinculo irrompible como prueba de qué tan en serio iba y como prueba de que Bill y él nunca se podrían apartar de nuevo. _Nunca más._

Sonrió entre el beso.

No podía esperar para ponerse al día con el demonio.

Bill, por su parte, estaba más que feliz con la situación y tenía asegurado, por boca del menor y por la magia misma, que jamás volverían a separarse. _Nunca más._

No podía esperar para volver a los viejos tiempos con su Pinetree.

Al menos, tenían toda una eternidad por delante. Después de todo, mientras uno exista, el otro también lo hará y ninguno del otro se podrá apartar.

* * *

 **Ok, quise mostrar lo mucho que la obsesión hacia Bill, por parte de Dipper desde lo que pasó en Meant to be yours, lo llevó casi hasta la locura. ¿Salió bien?**

 **Uhm.. aclaro también que acá, a diferencia de otros fics, Dipper no decide unirse a Bill por rencor hacia su familia o todo lo que ha sufrido. Simplemente lo hizo porque su amor por Bill, luego de haber caído en esa especie de "síndrome de abstinencia", creció tanto al punto de llegar a convertirse en un amor para nada sano y sumamente entregado. No sé si me expliqué, pero bueno, ia khe. He aquí el final de la trilogía de Meant to be yours xd**

 **¿Quién diría que todo esto saldría por un intercambio de regalos?**

 **Respecto a si habrá un segundo Raromagedon o no… weno, eso se los dejo a la imaginación xd**

 **Aclaración:**

 **1- Es el típico tatuaje que le dibujan a Dipper en sus versiones adolescente (el cual amo, btw). Sólo que olvidé colocar el detalle de que lo tenía en el fic anterior xd Pero ahora ya lo saben (?**

 **2- Todo lo que dice este párrafo fue invento mío :´v**

 **3- dice:** _ **No importa si no me amas, lo que sientas no podrá separar nuestras almas. Con este hechizo yo encadeno nuestras vidas, mientras uno exista, el otro también lo hará y ninguno del otro se podrá apartar.**_ **Y sí, esta wea también salió de mi cabeza :v**

 **Y el ritual, sin contar el hechizo para invocar a Bill, también me lo cree yo, luego de realizar varias investigaciones xd**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, btw y no olviden comentar.**

 **Pd: La primera persona que adivine el idioma del hechizo de vinculación, se gana un one-shot o drabble billdip con la temática que quiera xd (Apiadanse de mi alma cuando pidan, plz) se vale pedir de reverse falls o cristal falls, también.**

 **Eso es todo~**


	2. Ganadora

Para los que leyeron las notas de autor finales, les informo que la ganadora fue Samikun15

Admito que me sorprendió tener una ganadora en menos de 24 horas xD 3


End file.
